To Have And To Hold
by twitch-the-snitch
Summary: Modern-day, AU. Prompt: Bitter coffee, sweet kisses, rainy winter day, drenched. Nasir has something to give Agron, something very important. Proposal-fic.


**Title: **_To Have And To Hold._

**Pairing: **_Agron & Nasir._

**Author: **_twitch-the-snitch._

**Summary: **_Modern-day, AU. Prompt: Bitter coffee, sweet kisses, rainy winter day, drenched. Nasir has something to give Agron, something very important. Proposal-fic._

**_A/N: This is my first Nagron story, so please go easy on me. :) constructive criticism is more than welcome! _**

. . . .

The clouds were heavy with rain and black in the evening sky. Nasir peered up at them and hoped they wouldn't rain on him, he hoped they'd hold off for a little longer. He had parked a few streets down from Agron's apartment and was now swiftly walking there as quick as his feet would carry him.

The dying sun barely peeked over the horizon, smiling soft, red sunshine over the ground. Nasir didn't have time to admire the beautiful sight, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

The sky rumbled with thunder and Nasir quickened his pace, almost jogging now. He was wearing Agron's old Metallica t-shirt that was a few sizes too big and draped off one shoulder, Agron had left it at Nasir's place when they had share a particularly passionate tryst. He also donned form-fitting black jeans, he knew Agron liked when they fit him snug.

Just as he reached the front of Agron's apartment the heavens opened up and let out a belch of thunder along with sheets of rain water. Nasir cursed under his breath and dashed for the front door, but not before getting thoroughly drenched. His long hair stuck to the back of his neck and his eye lashes were beaded with droplets of rain.

Absently, while ringing the door bell, Nasir reached into the back pocket of his jeans and fingered the little box that resided there. When the front door was swung open he jerked his hand out of his pocket like he was some naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nasir," Agron said fondly. He stood on the threshold dressed in a simple black shirt and blue denim jeans. Even dressed so casually he looked fucking amazing. Nasir caught himself staring and wrested his eyes away with a light blush. "You're drenched!" Agron exclaimed after a pause.

"It's raining." Nasir deadpanned to perfect pitch.

Agron chuckled low in his throat. "I can see that. Come inside and I'll make you some coffee to warm you up. You must be freezing."

He hadn't actually thought about the bitter winter's air that surrounded him like a blanket. But now that Agron mentioned it,he was freezing, and in need of a hot beverage to warm his bones.

Agron moved aside to let Nasir pass and he did so quickly. Agron's apartment was small but nicely set out, and it always smelled of freshly brewed coffee and cigarette smoke, two of Agron's favourite things, aside from Nasir of course.

Agron didn't ask why Nasir had turned up, unannounced, but he never did. He was used to his little lovers sporadic ways and even more used to Nasir turning up at all hours of the night and morning, wanting sweet kisses and a warm embrace.

Nasir watched as Agron fixed the hot drinks, fresh black coffee was poured into two mugs and one was handed to him.

"Thanks," he said softly. Then; "I actually came here for a reason." His voice almost failed him, it went as quiet as a whisper but Agron heard the words and raised an eyebrow in askance.

Now that he was standing before Agron in the cramped kitchenette he found his tongue stilled by nerves. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, but his body and words failed him. When he remained silent Agron slipped around the counter and sided up next to him. His warm, large body radiated heat and Nasir found himself leaning into the man wantonly.

"What's on you mind, babe?" Agron inquired quietly. He reached out and wrapped his strong arms around Nasir's middle, dragging the drenched man up against his chest. "Tell me." He implored.

Nasir could feel the weight of the little box in his pocket as keenly as he could feel the warmth of Agron's body so close to his. Suddenly, he felt scared to pop the question. What if Agron said no? What if he laughed at him? Nasir didn't think his heart could bear that.

"It's...nothing," he settled on saying once his tongue had been freed. Agron snorted. Nasir looked up into his eyes, finding only amusement there.

"You're a terrible liar," Agron said with a lopsided little grin stretching his lips. Nasir reciprocated the grin with one of his own.

Man up, his consciousness screamed at him.

"I have something to ask you," Nasir hushed still trapped in Agron's gaze. "It's kind of hard to ask though." He admitted. Agron tightened his hold around Nasir's middle and raised both eyebrows high into his hair line.

"And what might such a question be?" he questioned with curiosity.

Once again Nasir's tongue glue itself to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't utter the words, nor pull the ring from his back pocket.

"I - uh," he stuttered his words out like they held a sharp edge. Agron smiled at his stuttering and Nasir saw the moment Agron's eyes went to his lips, he wanted to kiss Nasir. The kiss came a breath of a second later, Agron dipped his head and Nasir stood on tiptoes so that they might touch lips. It started off soft and tender but soon grew messy and hungry.

Agron's tongue licked the seam of Nasir's lips, begging for entrance, entrance Nasir was quick in giving. A wet, slick tongue glided past his teeth and into the warm cavern of his mouth. It cajoled Nasir's tongue into a playful battle and they kissed until both of them were breathless and growing hard.

It was only when Agron pulled back that courage flooded through Nasir's body. The window in the kitchenette let in the last of the evening light, soft rays of red stretched across the countertop and bathed Agron in light. He looked like a God in such light. Tall, magnificent, handsome. It was in that brief, passing moment that Nasir realised he truly loved the man before him. That he would give anything to spend the rest of his life with Agron, even facing possible rejection.

Licking his lips that tasted like Agron Nasir reached into his back pocket and plucked out the small box. He took a step away from Agron and then dropped gracefully to one knee. Agron was slow in catching on and he watched his little lover with a bewildered expression marring his face.

"Nasir -?"

"Agron," Nasir talked over Agron, but didn't raise his voice. "I said I had something to ask you, well this is it...,"

Agron's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him what Nasir was doing. Nasir only hoped the widening of his eyes was a good sign and not a bad one. He pried open the box to reveal a simple golden ring.

"Agron, will you marry me?"

The words hung between them like a dense fog, thick and tangible in the air. Nasir took a deep breath and tried not to wobble on his knee. It seemed like an age had passed, but in reality it was probably only a few heartbeats, when finally Agron spoke.

"Nasir, are you serious?"

As if he'd joke about something like this. Putting his heart on the line was anything but easy.

Agron's nostrils flared with a deep breath and he stared hard at Nasir; perched on one knee before him in a baggy Metallica t-shirt and drenched from the storm. He couldn't have looked more perfect.

"I'm dead serious." Nasir replied.

"Then my answer is a serious _yes_." Was Agron next words. It took a second to sink in, the words lingered for a pause and then Nasir's lips were almost splitting from the huge smile that overcame them.

"Really?"

"Yes really. C'mere, give me your mouth." Agron said, lowly.

Nasir looked pointedly at the ring, cradled in the box in his hands. "But I haven't placed the ring on your finger yet."

"Mouth first, ring later."

Nasir complied, standing swiftly and elegantly. He grinned into the wet, open-mouthed kiss Agron gave him. Agron's mouth was hungry and the glide of his tongue against Nasir's such a wonderful feeling. When air became necessary they pulled apart with a wet popping noise.

Nasir then lifted Agron left hand into his hold and gently slid the gold band over his lovers ring finger. His hands trembled, but it was okay, because so did Agron's.

"I love you," Nasir whispered up at Agron.

Agron lifted his left hand out of Nasir's grasp and brushed back Nasir's wet hair. "I love you too, baby." He replied in kind.

_-Fin-_


End file.
